Halloween Special
by LucarioLover2488
Summary: Come one, come all, you delightful little souls, for this is the story that brings suspense along. A story of the Halloween Battle Royale! A little M-ish. You have all been warned! Read if you dare! Don't like, don't read. No flames allowed. Sucky summary, I know. High school Pokemorphs, Mismagius x Bisharp, Gengar x Lampent.


**Halloween is here! Weeeeeee! 8D **

**Kuro: You don't celebrate it though.**

**Me: T_T Okay…you got a point… This story is Pokémorph, again, so please bear with me. ^^" **

**Kuro: =w= why do I get the feeling you had something up your sleeves?**

**Me: =3= come on, this isn't even M-rated.**

**Kuro: *mumbles* not yet…**

**Me: Huh?**

**Kuro: ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Mii-kun: *sighs* Luca-chan does not own Pokémon.**

* * *

"Halloween?" A young female Mismagius, having slightly pale complexion, ruby red eyes and pink-tipped purple hair, asks with interests, looking at her boyfriend, a Bisharp, who has fair skin, red hair that's under a helmet and black obsidian eyes, as they sit on the benches of their battle school. Her name is Maggy. She has lived in a very strict home in Sinnoh, being the daughter of a very powerful Banette and the step-daughter of a very beautiful Lopunny. But, alas, they're very proud and very strict, trying to make Maggy a perfect daughter, like their younger daughter, Bunia, a Buneary and youngest and only son, Baliot, a Banette. Magy had come from her father's first marriage. Her mother was a village girl, kind and gentle. Unfortunately, her mom's dream to marry someone she loves was broken when her parents sold her to a rich family, making her have an arrange marriage with Maggy's father.

All seems lost for the poor girl. She has been under pressure from her parents. 'Get this move perfect or else you're sleeping outside!' 'If you lose this match, you won't have any dinner!' 'Why can't you be more like your half-siblings?! You are disgrace!'

From age 4 to 17, Maggy suffers in silence. Not only did she live in the attic but she never obtained the love she needed…

Until she met her match.

Literally. You see, her lover, the Bisharp known as Haroden, was the first male to defeat her in a battle, breaking her winning streak. Maggy never lost to any male, strong or weak. But he did. Yet, he has no negative emotion towards her and simply praised her talents in using strategy, for he had never met any females who can make him feel this tired until now.

But the parents weren't pleased when they heard Maggy lost…They began hitting her, pinching her, slapping her and even tried to throw a chair at her! They would have done worse if it wasn't for Haroden. Apparently, he was walking around the neighborhood to see its sights before he leave for Unova, his hometown until he hears the noise in their house, one of those voices being Maggy screaming in pain. As soon as Haroden knocks down the door, his face was filled with pure shock before it was replaced with hatred as he quickly grabbed Maggy (while dodging the incoming furnitures) and ran out of the house, hearing the parents' scream bloody murder.

After that, he sailed off with Maggy to Unova. At first, the girl's reaction to her being in a boat was…expected.

_Flashback_

"_WHAT?! UNOVA?! H-HOW?! WHEN?! W-WHY DID YOU KIDNAP ME!"_ The poor girl almost burst into tears, causing the poor Bisharp to explain.

"_C-Calm down! I-I'm not kidnapping you! I'm simply relocating you. Your parents have treated you badly, committing a crime of child abuse. You should have called the police."_ _He sighed in relief once he noticed Maggy's reaction had calmed down._

"_W-What about my battle school? A-And my stuff?"_

"_All of that has been taken care off. Your belongings are packed, your school listed you to transfer to Unova's battle high school and you shall be living with me." At first, Maggy sighed until she winced, staring at him as if he grew a second head._

"_I-I'm sorry, w-what was the last part?" The Bisharp opened his mouth but before any words released, he blushed at the realization of a girl living in his house. "U-Uh…Well…Um…"_

_End Flashback_

And that was how their ship of life collided.

At first, they were having troubles with students making rumors of them being together and the fact they're living together but over time, they accepted the fact at the rumors kinda end up being true after one of the students saw Haroden pinning Maggy against the wall, giving said students some juicy yet intimate gossip to spread.

When in actuality, Haroden happens to tripped and locked Maggy against the wall, making their lips collide.

But all's well that ends well. Because after that, they began dating as a couple, making a lot of broken hearts that eventually healed quickly. Now, a year has passed and the two was thinking about celebrating Halloween.

"Yeah. Don't you celebrate it back at your home?" When Maggy shakes her head, Haroden's eyes narrow. "Those bastards…" Maggy giggles at the sight of her boyfriend being slightly fierce whenever her family was mentioned. She finds it sweet of him to be protective of her.

"Well then, does this mean this is going to be my first 'Halloween'?" She asks as she munches on her sandwich. Haroden nods softly.

"But because it's a festive holiday and on a school day, we won't be going home today. We'll be sleeping in the school festive dorm." The look in her eyes almost made Haroden want to bite his tongue. Her mouth slowly parts from swallowing the sandwich, letting Haroden have a peek of the inside of her mouth and have his cheeks turn slightly red.

"Then we won't be able to cuddle?" She whimpers and nuzzles her head against his neck, causing the Bisharp to breathe in harshly. It wasn't because he hates her nuzzling up to him (in fact, he loves it.) but because its Halloween, most Dark and Ghost-type have their heat cycle starting. He's surprised that Maggy isn't affected.

"M-M-Maggy!" He chokes out her name in a stuttering voice. Maggy giggles again, being the only person to see the shy side of him. Unknown to her, Haroden is trying his best to contain his desires.

"_Don'tgetaroused Don'tgetaround Don'tgetaroused!"_ His thoughts quickly repeat in his mind, one of his hands gripping the side of the bench. _"G-Gotta make her stop."_ Then he notices a Lampent passing by. "H-Hey, Maggy, look! It's Lapiat! Didn't she borrow your notes yesterday?" When Maggy turns to Lucinda, she looks as if a light bulb has appeared on her head.

"Oh, you're right! I almost forgot!" She place a kiss on the Bisharp's cheek, smiling. "Bye, love. Good luck in Disadvantage Class." The moment she's out of sight and earshot, Haroden sighs in heavy relief, his body shaking from him holding on with his will.

"Arceus, Maggy…" He places a hand on his face, covering the red blush forming from his cheeks and over his nose. "When did you become so childishly sexy?"

"Having trouble with your gal?" Haroden groans at the sound of a familiar male voice.

"Not now, Gedor." A guy with poison purple-pink hair and red beady eyes chuckles softly, watching his childhood friend succumb to his desire. Meet Gedor Atollar, a Gengar. Not only is he a class-clown but he is also the number one prankster in the whole school.

"So what images did you pictured? Maggy in a maid outfit or in a Lolita outfit?" Haroden only answer with a groan. He would never admit it but he has a very 'unique' fetish of imagining his girlfriend in different Cosplay and playing the part.

Thus, Gedor's teasing isn't helping.

"Oh yea, have you heard about what today's battle style is?" When Haroden stares at Gedor and shakes his head, said prankster grins and shows him a poster, painted in black and orange with small stickers of different monster you can find as a costume on Halloween. In the middle of the picture are writings.

_Halloween Battle Royale, gather around!_

_Not only do you get to battle in an all new style of the system but you get to battle in the costumes you pick!_

_Now, not only does defeating your opponent makes you win, but your style also affects your victory!_

_But like all the rules of the battle school, you must keep winning to earn more prizes._

_HOWEVER!_

_The last two finalists' prizes shall be different._

_Not only do they get to fight in front of an audience, the winner of the two shall have their opponent FOR 24 HOURS!_

_As the loser of the opponent…well…May Arcues bless you._

_Time: From 7pm – 12am._

_May the best Pokémorph win!_

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Haroden's eyes suddenly shot wide open as he reads the words on the paper again and again until his whole cheeks turn rosy red. "G-Gedor, t-tell me this i-is a prank." When he saw the look on the Gengar's face, he knew he isn't joking this time, which is quite rare.

"Afraid not, my friend. I heard the students are going to wear costumes that would be very _sultry_. Of course, no lingerie, bikinis, thongs-"

"Alright, alright, I got it! Sheesh…you spend too much intimating times with Lapiat. I swear, the whole school-No…REGION knows about what you two do behind closed doors." As Haroden glares at his friend with his face coated in hot red blush, Gedor only chuckles and answers with a teasing tone.

"Yes but its ashamed you kept your privacy from everyone. I'm sure a lot of girls would be heartbroken seeing you and Maggy having some _fun_ time." To this, Haroden sighs and shakes his head.

"No way. Maggy is way too innocent. There's no way she would accept the next level of our relationship. The most intimate thing we done so far are cuddling and kissing!"

Gedor could only smile mischievously at his best friend's comment, dragging him to class.

With Maggy and Lapiat, at 4pm, After school.

"Lapiat, I seriously doubt Haroden is that kind of guy…" Maggy states with an unsure look upon her face, looking at her best friend searching through the costumes laid out for customers. Having PokéBotique as Maggy's and Lapiat's favourite store, they went shopping there for the costume they seek out.

"Maggy, I can tell you with 100% certainty that Haroden has a Cosplay fetish. If you still don't believe me, then try one of these costumes on and prove to me." When Maggy's only response is silence, Lapiat smiles with amusement, satisfied that there is no room for argument for Maggy. "Ekkk~!" When Lapiat lets out a squeal, she shows a costume to Maggy. "How about this, Maggy!? Do you think Gedor will like it?"

The costume is that a silk-made ball gown, with the blue flames patterns on the skirt, along with bluish white color on the outfit and black frills on the shoulder length sleeves, black gloves that reaches up to the elbows, a white, soft shawl.

"It fits you quite well, Lapiat." Maggy smiles as her friend giggle with delight.

"Thank you! Ah, wait! We haven't picked your costume! Come on, we should find an outfit that fits you very well!" Maggy laughs softly at her friend's excitement as the Lampent looks through the racks and shelves. Maggy walks around the store, looking around. When she notices a nice, black cat costume, she reaches out for it until a hand with long purple nails grabs it. Maggy sighs softly.

"Sorry, loser, but you snooze, you lose." A familiar voice taunts as Maggy turns to the owner. A girl with purple-blue pigtails and blue eyes smirks at the Mismagius.

"It won't fit my style anyways…" But when Maggy turns around, she sees the Skorupi's friends standing in front of her, smiling with their cruel smug face. A girl with black eyes and black-tipped yellow hair and another on with dark purple hair and diamond-colored eyes.

A Vespiquen and a Sableye…Greaaaat…

"Well, well. if it isn't 'Ghoul Girl'."

"What's wrong? Can't find the costume to make you look more like a slut?"

"Hehe~. I bet she wants the whole football team to fuck her brains out."

"Face it, whore. Haroden wouldn't date with a girl like you for so long. You just got lucky he can stand being seen together with you for a year but he'll lose his interest in you soon. And I'LL be there as his soon-to-be girlfriend!"

"Yea, you tell her, Skilia!"

As the three girls laugh with glee, Maggy stands there, with nothing to say.

"Come on, girls. We wouldn't want a loser contaminating our beautiful air." As they turn and left the section, heading to the registration, Maggy stares at the ground, staring into distance as voices filled her head...

"_You stupid girl! How could you not know that Charmander was going to use Ember on you!? Why didn't you use your Protect?!"_

Maggy's hands clenches to fists, thinking about the time she lost to the Charmander when she was only 8 because she has exhausted herself from training too much.

"_You're a disgrace. You never did anything right. I bet your younger siblings will bring our family to glory. But because you have dragged their hard work down, you're holding them back!"_

Maggy's breathing bits her lower lip. Her younger half-siblings are much lazier and irresponsible. Every mistake they make was blamed on her.

"_Mommy, look! I failed my test because of Maggy and her stupidity! She's affecting me, Mommy!"_

Her eyes slowly grow darker and darker as her fists clenches tighter and tighter…

"Maggy!" She looks up in shock; her fists unclench as she sees Lapiat rushes towards her with two plastic bags. Her face holds a concern look. "Maggy, are you okay? I saw Skilia and her gang at the counter just now and I figure you have run into them. Did they do anything to you?" Lapiat looks at her in the eyes. For a moment, a flash of emotions clouded Maggy but soon, she smiles and waves her left hand.

"Nah. They didn't notice me." She lied through her teeth, not wanting her friend to get mixed up in her problem. Maggy decided to change the subjects by pointing at the plastic bags. "So what costumes did you find?"

"Oh! Well, one is mine, you know, the ball gown. And another is yours." Lapiat winks and grins. "But don't open it until you reach home." After Lapiat hands Maggy's costume to said girl, she says her goodbye and heads on her way, letting Maggy go back to her own home. When she did, she looks into the box and her face turns scarlet red.

"LAPIAT, WHAT THE HELL!?"

7pm, in the school's arena

"Gedor, I don't know about this."

"You'll be fine! Trust me! I am never wrong!"

"Then explain why you got a bad grade in-"

"I MEAN I AM NEVER WRONG IN MY PLANS!" Gedor glares at Haroden. Their costumes look like it came right out a fairytale. Haroden is wearing what would be a black knight. His helmet is what he usually wear but his plate armor is blackish-silver. Gedor wore a black cape with a black masquerade mask; his outfit is that of a black prince.

"Where is she…?" Haroden mumbles, nervous and scared yet excited about where Maggy is and what she's going to wear.

"Hello, Haroden~"

Haroden groans at the sound of the voice he hates most.

"What do you want, Skilia?" He asks as he turns to the girl in question. Skilia only smiles and tries to pose as sexy as she can in her black cat costume.

"How do you like my new costume, Haroden~?" But his eyes are uninterested. He may have a Cosplay fetish and also in heat but still, he didn't get aroused at all.

Because she's not Maggy.

"It looks good but on the current wearer, it doesn't fit." His answer is blunt and strict. "It only made you look like the slut you are." He turns away with Gedor, leaving a very angry, red-faced Skorupi to her rants.

"Of all the Pokémorph in the world, why her?" Gedor chuckles softly and pats his friend on the back.

"You're just too handsome for the normal girls. You're lucky Maggy isn't the jealous type." The instant he said the two final words, Haroden froze. "Hm? What's wrong?" When he saw the look in his eyes, Gedor raises a brow. "What? Did Mag-" Then his eyes widen. "Wait…Maggy is t-the-"

"Y-Yea. A very dangerous one in fact, should she ever reach _that_ peak." Haroden shivers slightly. "I don't know how but there was this one time when Maggy had a small…vision."

"Vision?" Haroden nods softly and sighs.

"Yeah…You see…She wasn't what you call…normal. She never has much possession when she was with her 'family'." Haroden growls softly. "Her family never loved her. So, they gave her broken toys, old clothes, etc. They never give her anything new…She had this one stuffed toy once...But now it's in the hands of her younger half-siblings. Ever since then, she has a hard time letting go of things she's really fond of…And…she soon get these visions of her memories of her family treating her badly…She can hear their voices telling her to be better or die in a ditch. She's not going crazy, I assure but she has a hard time healing…"

"But isn't she the type of girls who ignore and endure stuff like that?"

"That's what I thought too until…well…remember that party in Lapiat's house?" Gador chuckles softly.

"How could I forget? The girls got drunk and-Ohh…" His smile suddenly turns into a thin line. "You mean…when she got drunk, she ra-"

"NO, NO, NO!" Haroden exclaims, blushing dark red. "Have you heard the saying 'A drunken man tells no lies'? Well, during the party, another fan was flirting with me, telling me to break up with Maggy. But then, Maggy saw me with the girl and she was drunk at that time…"

Unknown to Haroden, a certain Vespiquen is hearing every word…

In the Arena

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, Pokémorphs of all ages! Welcome to the first ever Halloween Battle Royale! Today, we have a special style of battle! We will begin with students VS students and see who can make it to the top! The two finalists shall face together and compete for the amazing prize! But before that, they must defeat the rest of the competitors! The winner of this event shall not only be the town's Halloween Champion but only get to have his final opponent for 24 hours!" Soon, everyone starts cheering and yelling in excitement. "HOWEVER, this shall not be an ordinary battle. Not only does your skill affect your battles but the fashion that fits you as well! Without further ado, let us begin!" With the announcer ringing the gong, the crowds went wild and crazy.

After many battles, many competitors being defeated, only 3 remain. One is Haroden, who had won his battle, and another is Maggy, who fought with ease. Because the competitors are not allowed to see the other competitors battle or in the locker room unless they have lost or they're in the second final battle, Maggy saw Haroden's costume in his battle before being in the final…

Now it's his turn to see hers.

"And now, the battle before the Final, we have…Oh! A little cat fight! Here, in the left corner is a devilish kitten-wearing Skorupi, please welcome the ever-so-popular, Skilia the Neko!" Soon, a lot of wolf-whistle fills the silence in the area as Skilia walks up the battle match, wearing cat ears headband, a black cat tail and a mini-black dress, made out of fur with thigh-high fur stockings and furred paw gloves. "And in the right corner is the student who came to Unova last year, the girl who has the very handsome Haroden as a boyfriend, the girl who is so bewitching, please welcome Lady Maggian (her real name) of Sinnoh!" The crowd began cheering, with Haroden in the crowd, siting in the seats for competitors who wish to watch the fight. Sitting next to him is Gador and Lapiat. Maggy begins walking out of the dark and into the light of the battle match, showing her costume to the audience. Haroden stands up and leans against the railings, blushing redder and redder.

With a dark purple witch hat and purple elbow-length gloves matching her dark purple above-thigh cocktail dress and dark pink-fire shape patterns at the end of her hem and blackish-purple knee-high heels, Haroden ends up having a…

"Haroden, your nose is bleeding!"

…That's right. The humble and noble Knight has got his first nosebleed.

"Oh my Arceus! Hurry, get the tissue!" Lapiat shouts, which is covered up by the loud cheering fans. When Skilia notices Maggy's confused look and her eyes on Haroden, Skilia smirks, taking this as a plan.

"I see my costume is too much for Haroden." When Maggy's eyes face hers, Skilia smirks evilly. "You see, Haroden and I know something you don't." Maggy raises a brow, even more confused. "You almost raped him at Lapiat's party." Maggy's eyes widen as she chokes out the words.

"H-How…? What?" Skilia laughs scornfully, enjoying the broken look in the Mismagius' eyes.

"It's true~. He didn't want to say it to you because he was disgusted of the incident. But when I told him I knew, he began liking me, grateful that I understand how he felt about how YOU almost rape him. He was lucky that Gador and Lapiat came to his rescue." Maggy's hands clenches to fists as she keeps her mouth close, afraid if she talks, she'll make things worse. But the anger within her began growing… "They are disgusted to have a friend like you…They think you should be thrown away, like a broken toy…"

"_Here's the toy you wanted. Now stop asking me for more, I'm busy." Maggy's father said as he dropped a broken toy train in front of a 6 year old Maggy, leaving to his wife who was showing a smug smile._

"But because you would cause trouble and it will ruin their image, they have to bear with it. But soon, they began having fun, smiling and laughing around you because they think you're a very stupid person to think they're your friends."

"_Hahaha! Look, Maggy is wearing a stupid rag! I wouldn't want friends like her!" A young Chimchar insulted, laughing with his friends, who happens to have once been Maggy's._

Maggy's fists clenches harder, her nails digging into her palm as it slowly bleeds…

"Face it. A Pokémorph like you will never fit in to this region. Only rich and powerful Sinnoh Pokémorphs can fit in. You're just a weak, poor little Mismagius."

"_Haha! Face it, Maggy, no matter how much you want to hit us, Mommy and Daddy will always consider you as a nuisance! You're weak! You're poor! We're rich and powerful! You are our pet! A pet!"_

"So useless."

Maggy's eyes widen as she hears her heart pumping in her ears with her teeth grinding against each other. Her red eyes start to grow darker and darker…

"_Useless!"_

"_Weakling!"_

"_You're a stranger!"_

"_You're a nuisance!"_

"_You will never be one of us!"_

"_You're pathetic!"_

"No one would ever _love_ you…"

"And begin!"

The instant announcer shouts, Maggy raises her head, scowling at Skilia, who suddenly backs away from the sight in front of her with the crowds gasping with fear. Haroden, Gador and Lapiat gasps in shock.

"Matia!" Haroden whispers. Gador turns to Haroden with shock and surprise in his eyes.

"Wait, you mean that's-"

"No doubt. Matia, the darker side of her soul…" Haroden stares at the girl he loves slowly changing. Maggy's eyes have turned dark red with her aura radiating anger and rage. Her face is that of a beast getting ready to attack its opponent…

In a blink of an eye, a flash of glowing purple claw suddenly strikes Skilia across her face, getting scratches on it. Skilia quickly restore her composure but Maggy, now Matia, shots her Shadow Ball at the side, disappearing and reappearing in different places.

"Why you-!" Skilia raises her hands, aiming at Maggy. "Bite!" Matia appears in front of her and just before Skilia bite, Maggy disappear. "What!?"

"**You actually think I would be foolish enough to appear in front of you…?"** A deadly voice reaches Skilia's ears, causing her to feel a chill down her spine.

"_D-Double Team! She's using Double Team!"_ Matia appears again but this time, her nails are long and sharp with her teeth sharp and dangerous.

"**How pathetic…To think, YOU were the one who acted all tough."** Her cackled laugh matches a witch, getting Haroden, Lapiat and Gador to feel a shiver down their spine. **"To fit in with everyone…That's what I asked for…But everyone in my hometown…They all hated me…"** Her wicked grin and dark red eyes soon frightens Skilia. **"I thought if I start a new life, I would have a better life…"** She frowns and her eyes darken. **"But how gullible I was…To think…Everyone here ALSO hates me…Just because I'm weak and different!"** Matia takes a step forward, causing the Skorupi to step back. **"'Start training' they say…"**

A step forward, a step back. Skilia never knew Maggy has this side.

"'**Be perfect', they say…"**

The crowd watch in anticipation, seeing how the battle would end…

"'**Be more like your half-siblings', they say…"**

Skilia suddenly feels a wall behind her, not letting her advance. She was trapped between the wall and the demon…

"'**Be more like your fucking perfect 'angels'', they say…"**

_STAB!_

Everyone gasps, the announcer too scared to stop the match, Haroden's eyes widen with horror and Gador hugging Lapiat to shield her eyes from the horrible sight…

Skilia whimpers in fear, staring between Matia and the claw next to her head. As Matia leans to her ear, Skilia starts mumbling, begging for forgiveness.

"**You were right…No one would love me…That's why I hid this side and try to make things better…But with people like you…I will always be different in their eyes…"** When her eyes stares directly at frighten blue eyes, she says in a dangerous, threatening tone. **"Why do I have to be different? Am I so different that I disgust you all? Tell me…" **Matia removes her claw before she angrily yells. **"TELL ME WHAT IS WRONG WITH BEING DIFFERENT!"**

_SLAM!_

The wall suddenly crack like ice, making Skilia almost cry in fear with tears in her eyes, thinking her life is at its end. Matia tilts her head to the left, looking at the girl's fearful eyes with cold dead ones…

"**So much pride…So proud…Yet, you are mentally weak…"** Matia grabs her hair glaring at her. **"If you dare try to ruin my life or hurt my friends…I will make sure your life will be a living hell before meeting Giratina herself…"**

As soon as Matia let go of her hair, Skilia passed out. Taking this as a K.O, she turns to the announcer, who flinches.

"U-Uh…T-The w-w-winner is Matia! N-Now if Haroden can battle-"

"**Zip it. I have no interest fighting with **_**him.**_** He wins the final match. I rather be number 2 right now."** With Matia's betrayed glance at Haroden, she disappears, along with the malicious air.

"Woah…Who knew Maggy would be that strong?"

"And scary?"

"Not to mention cool."

The whispers slowly grew as Gador and Lapiat stares at the spot Maggy was at.

"Poor Maggy…" Lapiat says as Gador shakes Haroden by the shoulder.

"Dude, we need to find Matia-"

"She's not Matia…Not at the last minute…" Haroden says quietly, gripping on the railings.

"Huh?" Gador asks with a dumbfounded look.

"It was Maggy…And she was hurt…"

On top of Maggy's and Haroden's house, 11: 00pm

The sound of the wind blowing against the trees and the soft howls of Mightyenas are Maggy's only comfort as she hugs her knees and cry in them, the moon in front of her. Unknown to her, Haroden has come home early, because of the final battle being forfeited. When he hears the soft cries, he looks up and quickly head to the roof, now standing a few feet behind Maggy. He steps closer to her cautiously.

_Clink, clank, clink_

The sound of his armor hitting against the roof causes Maggy to know he's here. She raises her head but didn't turn to him as she wipes her tears. Haroden was about to pet her head when she spoke.

"Why didn't you tell me…?" At first Haroden froze, his eyes lock to the purple hair he loves… "Why…? Why didn't you just tell me…?" The Bisharp went silent for a while before he opens his mouth.

"I was afraid you would be upset and stay away from me…" Maggy laughs softly. Not her usual laugh that the Bisharp loves, no…Its cold, bitter and yet sad.

The girl before him has break out of her happy shell…

"Really? Heh…Funny…Because Skilia told me you and your friends think I'm disgusting and weak…" Haroden winces when she said 'your friends' to him, referring to Gador and Lapiat. "She told me you got a nosebleed from her costume…Having it too sexy…"

"_That lying bitch."_ Haroden thought as he listens on.

"She even told me you have a Cosplay-fetish…and your nosebleed just proved it…" He flinches at her words, his heart almost breaking in two. "She told me things that you never told me…I should have known you were using me for your own entertainment…"

"That's not true!"

"Is it?!" Maggy turns to him, eyes blazing with anger. "Is it really?! Because not only did you lie to me about Matia but you lied to me about your likes and dislikes!" She stands up, glaring at him with teary eyes. "You weren't even aroused when I seduced you today at school! I know you're not the type who gets easily seduced but I thought, since you love me and we have this heat cycle, you would want to make love to me!" Haroden's eyes widen in shock before his cheeks slowly turn red.

"W-Wha…What?" But Maggy continues her rants.

"You never noticed how much I wanted you, how much I _needed_ you! I thought you trusted me, I thought you cared about me…" She starts sobbing, looking at the ground. "I thought…I thought you loved me…" Her tears slowly fall on her cheeks to the ground, her sobs filling the silent air. "But you find me disgusting and weak…You never trusted me…"

"_Stop it…"_ Haroden stares at the broken girl before him, his thoughts and heart begging her to stop her thoughts.

"You never cared about me…"

"_Enough…"_

"You and your friends never wanted me around…"

"_That's not true!"_

"You…You never even love-MM!" Her eyes widen as soft lips press against hers, hands gripping on her shoulder. Haroden pulls her close, pressing his lips against hers, trying to make her stop saying those lies. Maggy tries to push away, slowly getting intoxicated by his kiss but he would have none of that…

No. He won't let go of something so beautiful and precious…

"S-Sto-Nm!" She was muffled by his kisses again. She was getting more submissive, from her heat or her remaining love for him, she doesn't know. When he removes his lips from hers, she softly pants. "E-Enou-Amm~!" She got silenced again, feeling his tongue licking her lips, asking for her permission to enter. She unconsciously open her mouth, letting the soft flesh enter her defenseless cavern, her voice releasing soft moans from his tongue playing with hers. After a minute or two, the two separate, panting with a trail of saliva between them. Haroden looks at her with fierce, lustful yet loving eyes.

"Don't you ever…" He kisses her red, blushing cheek "think" He trails his kiss to her ear, earning a soft whimper. "I would never" Soon, his lips landed on her neck as he licks at a certain spot "love you." He latches his lips against her neck, sucking on it as his mate lets out a soft cry of pleasure, her hands roaming to his back as her back arches a little. She's his now. His little witch. "I will always love my witch…" He latches onto another spot on her neck, sucking on it to make more hickeys and earning more moans. "No matter how different she is." He bits and nips her neck, leaving small hickeys and bruises. "You will always be precious to me…" He licks her neck before he raises his head, his eyes looking at the blushing, dazed Mismagius. He cups her cheeks and wipes her tears with his thumb. "_Our_ friends and I will always love you. We will never consider you as different. Don't let anyone tell you different." He places a kiss on her forehead, smiling softly at her. "It's still Halloween. Do you want to do anything else before it's over?" Maggy smiles a little, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"It's still mating season for Ghost and Dark-types. Can my knight in black armor help his little purple witch make a memorable night?" Haroden blushes a little before he smiles back and lifts her up in bridal style.

"I shall be the only knight who can make you have the best night of your life." With a kiss against her cheek, the lovers went into their house, their door shut and tightly locked as they spend their night together in bliss…

The Next Day, at school

"M-Maggy, what's with the scarf?" Lapiat asks, flabbergasted to see her friend wearing a scarf that's covering her whole neck…

In Autumn.

"I-I…Um…" Maggy blushes softly, using her scarf to hide her lower face. "It was c-cold this morning a-and I wa-wanted to keep myself warm."

Who knew wearing a scarf in autumn can make you feel really hot?

"Dude, seriously?! You went to _that_ level?!" The girls look at Gador shouting at Haroden, who's blushing as red as a tomato. When Gador notices Maggy, he marches right over and asks, quite bluntly. "Maggy, remove your scarf!"

"W-Wha?!" Maggy suddenly blushes harder, having a group of students staring at her and the group.

"Show me! I want to see if Haroden is telling the truth!"

She backs away until she hits against a chest, feeling an arm wrapping itself around her waist.

"I'm telling the truth, Gador. Stop tormenting my little witch." Haroden said, pulling Maggy closer to his chest. "Besides, only I can remove her scarf." Then she heard him mumble. "Only with other clothing." This earn him and small smack on his hip, making the taller one chuckle. Lapiat raises a brow.

"Wait…" Her eyes slowly widen as her cheeks turn red. "You mean you two-"

"D-Don't finish that sentence!" Maggy shouts, blushing redly. But Gedor, being a mischievous bastard, removes her scarf, showing her neck. "AH!"

Maggy blushes dark red when all eyes are at her neck, which is full of red and purple bruises and hickeys. Haroden watches his lover trying to hide the mark with embarrassment. Soon, he laughs softly and hugs his lover tightly, nuzzling his head against her hickey-filled neck.

"Now that you know, everyone…" His look suddenly turns cold and deadly, making the perverted students and the students who have perverted thoughts/imagination froze. **"Touch my wife and you will all die."**

The tone in his voice is unlike his personality, causing the whole student to shiver in fear except for Gador and Lapiat while Maggy shivers in delight. After that, Haroden walks away with his girlfriend, hand in hand. Once they have the privacy to themselves, Haroden looks at his mate.

"You know you just called me wife, right?" Maggy asks blushingly, embarrassed about almost the whole school seeing her marks. Haroden smiles and wraps one of his arms around her shoulder.

"Well, it's true, right?" He chuckles when he sees her cheeks getting redder. "So how do you like Halloween?" For a moment, everything went silent. Haroden thought he asked a bad question until she answers.

"It was the best…" She smiles at her lover and leans her head against his shoulder. "Especially last night." He returns the smile and wraps both his arms around her waist, pulling her into an embrace.

"I love you, love. Happy Halloween." He presses his forehead against hers, hearing her cheery bell-like laugh.

"I love you too, sweetheart. Happy Halloween." With that, the two share a loving kiss, they're love growing more.

With Gador and Lapiat

"Thanks for picking Maggy's costume, love." Gador said, watching the couple from the school window with his Lampent next to him, watching them.

"It was no problem, dear. Those two really finally become one. Smart idea to give the principal a suggestion on a festive Halloween, by the way." Gador chuckles softly and stares at his girlfriend.

"Well, speaking of festive, wanna try Christmas?" He smirks softly while Lapiat giggles.

"Oh definitely~." She wraps her arms around his neck, smiling. "But only if we 'celebrate' on Christmas Night." She shows a seductive smile, making the Gengar grin.

"Oh don't worry. We're gonna 'celebrate' even more tonight."

_-The End-_

* * *

**Okay, it WAS a little M-ish so, I hope it isn't a bit of a problem ^^"**

**Kuro: HA! I TOLD YOU!**

**Mii-kun: Oh dear. -w-**

**Me: == Damn Kuro…Anyways, I hope you're enjoying your Halloween Night!**

_** Happy Halloween, Everyone! **_

_**Kuro and Mii-kun: We hope you have lots of tricks and treats! :3**_


End file.
